Life isn't easy when your name is naruto
by korilsapy
Summary: What do you do when compared to everyone else your life seems terrible? When you go home to a father who beats you, a mother who's been murdered and no one in the world you can call your friend? Do you give up? Naruto didn't.
1. Prologue

This fanfic is pretty much based entirely on my life...and by this seriously mena it! because right now i have a lil bit of gold clay on my nose! . i'm being serious here!!! . so anyway yeah...everything on these following few pages has happened to me but using naruto! so yeah my life is my inspiration.

Disclaimer: Yeah naruto isn't mine!! but my life is : O

* * *

**Life isn't easy when your first name is Naruto**

Ever held a dying animal in your arms?

Ever been forced to scoop up the remains of your loyal pet form your back garden?

Lost every friend you had because of other peoples lies?

Ever been to a funeral of a loved one and never cried?

Have you ever been beaten, used and abused by those around you and especially those you love?

Been told you're worthless and that everyone around you is much better, even when such words come from your own flesh and blood, like your father?

Well I have.

And I will never forget them.

Every last person.

Every last name.

Every evil comment, thing thrown and a raised fist.

My life still goes on through all the torment, for these things never end when your name is

**Uzumaki**

**Naruto**


	2. Feelings of Loneliness

So heres to the actual story. If you didn't read the prologue then thats okay because this story isn't exactly connected to the prologue. The prologue was just for me to get some emotion into it and so I had to use the prologue to express that and get some inspiration. Yet again this is based on my life and an event that happened to me on...checks calender... Friday 22nd June 2007 in my second lesson that day. But yeah enough about me. Just enjoy the story...or not it's really up to you : )

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine :'( He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and it will stay that way until one of us fangirls or fanboys decides to pose as Kishimoto and dramatically change the storyline into lots of yaoi and yuri scenes between all the characters :O

**

* * *

****Life is not easy when your name is Naruto Uzumaki**

**Chapter 1: Feelings of loneliness **

"Are you okay Naruto?" The concerned voice pierced the silence as Naruto sat in the warm leather chair, his head resting in his hands. The blonde haired boy looked up from the spot on the floor that he had previously been staring at. "Y-yeah! Iruka-sensei I'm erm...fine." Naruto left an unsure pause before continuing. " Iruka-sensei why exactly did you call me here? I mean I know that you like to check up on me and everything but..." Iruka sighed and shook his head. "Well you see Naruto, your grades have been pretty down lately and I was just wondering if everything was alright? I mean I know I'm not exactly your father or anything but I want you to come to me if you have any problems. Okay?" Naruto paused and nodded his head slowly. _Should I tell Iruka? I mean he is like a father to me so...NO! I can't do that! Then I would end up going back to that place._ Naruto fingered his arm slightly and winced as his fingers pressed lightly on a fresh bruise. He tugged his sleeves down as far as they would go. They were the only thing shielding him from being sent back to where he came form. _I could tell him, but then he would be like all the others. All the people who nod their heads and pretend they know exactly what I'm going through. They don't! Not one of them! You can pretend that you're happy on the outside...but on the inside it's a different story. Everytime you see your reflection you start to wonder.Strange thoughts come into your head. Ones you know don't belong but you just can't help them.Thought like "Is any of my life real?" Or "does anyone actually care?" These thoughts cause your heart to become heavy with such unimaginable pain and then depression sortly follows as you dwell on your own misfortune._Naruto stared straight into Iruka's chocolatey brown eyes. Such concern he could see staring back at him. He needed to protect him form the truth and stop those eyes from seeing mroe then they should."No. I'm fine Iruka. Just fine. My grades are down because..I just havn't been studying like I should"  
Naruto pulled his mouth into a near impossible smile. _What shows on the outside...is not what is going on on the inside. _He pushed himself out of the chair and maintained his false smile. The moment he turned his back on Iruka the smile vanished "Bye.Iruka I... doesn't matter" Naruto reached for the door handle and made his way to the lesson he was supposed to be in. Once a week he had to report to Iruka and just update him on anything important or catastrophic happening in his life.  
The problem with this is that way too many bad things happened. The bad always outweigh the good.

Opening the door to his classroom he found himself alone again. No teacher. No kids. Just alone. He found himself lounging at the usual chair he sat at. The one farthest from everyone and in a lone corner of the room."I guess I'm early then" Naruto tilted back on his chair and sighed. "How long is this going to take?" As if on answer to his question the first children started to file into the musty classroom. Naruto stared at particles of dust floating in a slip of light from a nearby window when he felt a tug on his chair. Turning around he came face to face with a boy of his own age. A short chubby boy with his hair combed forward into spikes. "You're in my seat!" Naruto just stared at him confused. _How can I be in his seat when i've sat in the same place for two years and never been told to move?_ "Erm no?" Naruto was oficially confused. Who was this guy? and what the hell was he palying at? "what the hell do you mena no?! I sit here! move over there to that seat!" Naruto looked to where the guy was pointing. Across the room was a seat at the so called "popular table". This was where all the girls who applied so much make-up that they looked like whores sat with their boyfriends who equally looked as though if you so much as said hello to them they would kill you on the spot and then ingore the hell out of you. "Great" Naruto muttered under his breath. "Stick me on a table where i'd sooner die then sit!" The boy glared at Naruto. "Get the hell out of my chair!" Naruto remained where he was and ignored the boy. He could sense the anger from the boy behind him. "Fine! be that way". The boy turned to some girls on a nearby table. "Don't I normally sit here?!" He motioned to the seat Naruto had occupied. "Yeah!" they all replied as one. G_od damn sheep! think for yourselves! _Naruto remained where he was until the paper started to fly. Balls of screwed up paper bounced of him as the girls threw them at him. _Sometimes you can not be truly hated if you know that there is one person in the entire world that is worser then you. That's why this guy was more liked. Even if he had no firends of his own. He still had more people who aknowledged his existence then me._

Naruto got up out the chair and grabbed his bag. He stormed out the classroom and waited outside for the teacher. _I'm too scared to leave the class because then i'd just get yelled at. I'm such a loser. _Naruto saw the teacher approaching from down the corridoor and ran up to him. " Hey. My seat has been taken so. . ." Naruto followed the teacher into the classroom. She pointed to the seat at the popular table. "Thats a spare seat. Go and sit there" Naruto looked at him with such anger in his stare. He noticed the gloating voice of the guy who had taken his seat. _Stupid bastard! I swear you have no idea what it's like to live like I do! You've never had it bad. You've never considered suicide before have you? You sit there all high and mighty like you own the place. None of you deserve me! I'll stop speaking! If none of you are going to appreciate me for who I really am then you don't get to be aknowledged by me. Serves you fucking right. _

Naruto spent the rest of the day in silence. Whenever a teacher would try to coax him into a conversation he would just stare at them and turn away. He was alone and not for the first time in his life he seriously considered doing something harsh and extreme to pay them all back. But what could he do? He was just a kid. A lonely worthless kid. Just like his foster father had told him so many times.

* * *

Okies everybody. That was chappy 1...sorry that it was really short but...I really need more inspiration. I should be updating as soon as I have some more ideas so please review . or not...again it's up to you 


	3. A friend in need or a friend too far?

hehe I guess it's really not been a while but I promise you this chapter should be a lot longer then the previous one. Me and a friend of mine have been thinking and we might be starting up a documentary on youtube all about things to do when you're bored... well I came up with about 25 things and they range from squirrel hunting to public cosplay so if I do that then I shall tell you. Anywho on with the story. oh yeah if anyone wants to be my beta tester then please help! I can't spell!!!!

Disclaimer: these seriously take the piss of course I don't own Naruto! but I suppose I do own his sock...well maybe...nahh!

* * *

**Life isn't easy when your name is Naruto**

**chapter 3: A friend in need or a friend too far?**

Naruto rested his head in his hands with his elbows propped up on the cold desk in front of him. It was yet another school day and the usual had happened. It had rained for just abotu every minute of the day forcing him to seek refuge inside with the rest of the sheep. Naruto remained imobile and looked completely one hundred percent statue like as his teacher droned on and on about soem weird history crap. _whatever happened to the saying "the past is the past so lets focus on the future"? Old man just wants the money. Screw the kids! He just wants the money! He's probably gonna blow it all on some hotel this weekend with his bitch or maybe go to vegas and blow it all there!_ Naruto stifled a laugh causing him to snort and sound like a pig. Some people from a nearby table gave him a weird look and inched their seats slowly away from him._Heh better a lil piggy then a stupid retarded sheep that can't make up their own god damn minds!_ The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson and the begining of lunch. He watched as everyone hastily packed away everything and scrambled to be the first out of the room._ run sheepy run! don't get left behind or the big bad Naruto will eat you! hmm...I wonder what sheep taste like? like lamb? or maybe just like chicken? everyone says sheep taste like chicken...but then again not everyone eats a sheep do they? maybe they just taste like crap...well they are only human so..._Naruto turned his attention to the window to the side of him. Rain spattered the frosted glass and he could see steam rising form the peoples mouths in the street below making them all resemble small steam trains. He got up out of his seat and made his way over to the window. There was something so nice about just watching the rain fall onto the ground. Naruto climbed up onto the sideboard and pushed the window wide open. A breath of cold air hit his face and he smiled. _god that feels so good_. Naruto grabbed hold of the curtain railing above the window and leaned slightly outwards. He stared at the pavement two storys below him. _Wow! I never knew I was so high up. _Naruto felt the cool breeze flow gently over his skin. His eyes followed a nearby leaf floating gently and twisting and turning as the wind blew it in dizzying circles. He closed his eyes and spread his arms out either side of him, his fingers were spread and his head leaned back slightly. He felt his hair being ruffled by the wind and took a step forward. _If only I could fly. Fly away from these people, the school and...whats left of my life. Like a bird! I want to fly away!_ Naruto took a step forward and for a second his foot came into conatct with nothing but air. He felt his heart race. _Oh god why'd I have to be so stupid! I'm gonna die!! noo! I'm gonna die from pretending to be a god damn bird! _Naruto closed his eyes as he felt himself fall forward into a spin._ This is it! The end for me. Goodbye._

_Birds. lots of birds. They're flying right next to me. My toes...they're brushing the tops ofthe trees. Is this really what it's like to be dead? Is that who i think it is? Je-Jesus?_

"Hello? Hey! Wake the hell up Damn it!" Naruto's eyes flickered once and then twice. He opened them slowly one at a time. "Je-Jesus? Is that you?" Naruto stared up at the face looking down at him._ It's an angel! oh wow! I've never seen such a beautiful angel! _"would you mind not staring?" Naruto jumped at the voice and blushed. "I'm not dead? Who the hell are you?!" The boy stared at him. " I save your god damn life you suicidal emo ass fag and you start yelling at me! Gee don't i feel special!" The boy brushed his dark locks otu the way. "Wait! You call me emo and you have black ahir and pale skin! can i get an emo ass fag someone?" The boy glared at him. "For your information my hair is naturally this colour and it's not ym fault that whenever I go outside the sun decides to be a bastard!" Naruto gave the "emo" boy a famous one fingered salute and stalked off. "Hey asshole coem back here! I'm not finished!" Naruto spun around and stukc out a skilfull leg tripping up the boy. "Why you little..." The boy got up and proceeded towards Naruto. He backed away into the wall. "hey erm...I didn't mean it! I jsut thought you were Jesus that's all..." Naruto received a confused silence. _what the hell is with this guy? first he somehow appears out of nowhere and second...he's not being a total ass to me...well kinda_. Narutoput out his hands to stop the boy. "hah! i was only messing with you! I'm Sasuke Uchiha! Total ladies man and super cool person!" Naruto smirked. Sasuke glared at him. "What the hells with the laughter?! You think being a ladies man is fun? because I assure you it is not! Having these god damn awful fangirls chasing you around twenty four seven yelling "sasuke-kun" at the top of their shrieky little voices and attempting to steal your clothes is most certainly NOT cool!" Naruto side stepped the boy to avoid beign cornered again. "Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto held out a hand but sasuke shook his head. "Nuh uh! You high five not hand shake!" Sasuke high fived Naruto. "Come on you freaky assed weirdo! I got me some food to eat!" Naruto sighed and followed him.

Naruto ducked behind the school gates. "sure it's nice having a friend like sasuke but seriously!" _The weirdo's been following me around all day! If I hadn't hid in the girls bathroom he would still be here and walkign me home. I do not need that!_ Naruto slipped carefully out from behind the gates and sprinted down the street. Only when he had turned around his first corner did he stop running. Naruto stared up at his house. It was not the most pleasantest house on earth but it had soem good qualities. The front garden looked magnificent as did the back but the hosue itself looked so out of place. Naruto pushed back the metal garden gate and walked up the path to his front door. He slid back the welcome mat and pulled out a key. Slotting that in the lock he let himself into the house.

A smell of dust and damp make naruto choke and cough as his feet made small piles of dust rise from the floor. He headed to his room at the top of the house. It was basically an attic bedroom. It looked pretty tsrange to say the least. His window overlooked the back garden and everything lieing beyond that. This included a small stream which ran down from the forest and a gigantic field full of flowers which were amazing colours and had overwhelmingly delicious scents. Naruto's room looked entirely different then the rest of the decaying house. His room had a big glass window built into the roof/bedroom ceiling. On sunny days the sunlight would stream through the window and make everything glisten and shine. Unfortunately today was not one of those days. Naruto's walls were painted a light blue with dark blue velvet curtains. The room had a thick white fluffy carpet and a bed that was equally comforting. You really should never judge a book by it's cover.

Naruto closed the door to his bedroom and slid a chest of drawers in front of the door._Just in case. _He leaned back on his bed and stared up at they grey sky throguh the window. _That guy. Sasuke was it? yeah...sasuke. He's too friendly. Somethings definately not right. I should be cautious next tiem we meet. I mean you never know...people switch sides so fast nowadays. But I have to admit he really seems real enough. But I can hardly say i've had much experience in the friendship department. There was that one guy..._

* * *

_Naruto burst out laughing as his friend slipped over. "oh my god! you fell!!!" his friend pushed himself up of the floor and grinned. "Who's idea was it to polish the floor and then slide around it in your socks?" Naruto smiled. "Yeah i guess that kind of was a bi tof a mistake. Oh well!" His friend brushed back his long black hair and tried to make it across the room without falling. He succeeded!_

* * *

Naruto smiled at the memory. _That guy was awesome! We did so many weird things! but then he really did change. And this time it wasn't for the better but for the worse..._

* * *

A tear trickled down his cheek as he turned away form his friend. He had felt them growing apart for the past few weeks but he never really thought it would happen.But then it had. when he least expected it his friend had ignored him and walked off with none other then his worst enemy. For soem reason his enemy was unknown. Maybe because all those years os pain and misery caused him to blank out thta particular part of his life. Or maybe it was the car crash? Who knows... but one things for sure he had never bothered to make friends again. It was jsut too painful for him. The teachers put it down to Naruto simply being shy for not answering questions but how can you answer them when one simple word causes everything to make fun of you? that must have been a turning point of his life.

* * *

Naruto rubbed his eyes. Some memorys were best left forgotten. He pushed himself up of his bed and stood up. Naruto walke dover to a small window thta overlooked the front of the house. "oh god! he's back!" Naruto stared down at the jet black car parked in the street below and walked over to his bedroom door. He pushed the chest of drawers back into it's original place and waited on his bed. Waited. For the onslaught to begin.

* * *

**whooooo! ANOTHER CHAPTER! i gotsta admit my spelling was really off...it was to do with the weird thing that happens when you go to correct soemthign and it deletes the words you've already written. I dunno why it does that but it's really weird. Anywho i would really appreciate some reviews. oh and thanks to all thsoe folk who've added me to the story laert thing . it makes me happy!!! **


	4. The people you love can also hurt you

**I got more people adding my story to their alert list thing...three times it has taken me to spell the word "thing" right!!! gah! i'm having one of those weird spelling days where your fingers never go over the right keys! Anywho! I'm a gerbil so...yeah here is the story!!!oh wait! the disclaimer!!! I almost forgot! ooh and also! I start my work experience in 3 days! which means I might not be able to type up any new chappys much...and also on a really really depressing note...my school is being shut down at the end of the year and bulldozed to the ground. It's been there for fifty years! and now they're going to join these three schools together to make the most expensive academy in all of England or...the most expensive actual place. Yeah I know I'm kinda going on a little here but I'd just like to say the people I work with for my work experience are absolutely wonderful. I had a breakdown on the first day there and they looked after me and everything. The reason for the breakdown you ask? well if you really want to know then you'll just have to review and I will answer. I'm sorry if i'm being pushy or secretive but you see more people want to read storys with more reviews and I want people to read my story even if they themselves don't review...aww it's one of these completely confusing things that I can see in my mind but putting it down in writing is a lot more difficult. Also on a further note ((yeah it's dragging lol)) most ideas i.e Naruto's father have been made by the worst bits of all the people i've known who have ever looked at me with disgust or hate or basically said and done things which weren't particularly nice and all those bad parts I have put together to make one trememndous evil person. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: me is not owning Naruto...well not right now...maybe tonight...in bed ..yeah erm you didn't just read that ((I really, really don't own Naruto))**

* * *

**Life isn't easy when your name is Naruto**

**Chapter 4 (i think): The people you love also hurt you**

Going unnoticed is a particularly easy thing to do. You never draw any attention to yourself, either because you simply don't like mankind or because you're afraid of people. It's so easy that it is actually hard to slip out of sometimes. This was something that Naruto Uzumaki definately kept a low profile in. One because he didn't particularly want to find himself mentally pissed off at having to explain the crap to retards who never listen and two because sometimes being aknowledged is a very bad thing. Especially when those who aknowledge you can also hurt you in many different ways.

Naruto leaned back on his bed. "one...two.." As he started to say the word "three" the front door slammed with a force which Naruto was sure that the door would definately not live to see it's next birthday. _Sometimes I feel really bad for that door. It's been through so much and I don't even have the decensy to give it a fresh coat of paint. Well I guess me and that drunken bastard do have a lot more in common then I thought. Doors. He likes slamming them and I like painting them. It's like they're being born again...That fresh paint making the doors look alive and brand new. If only some things could stay that way. _

Naruto heard fresh footsteps stomping up the stairs to the main landing. "HEY! get your ass down here boy!" Without waiting for things to esculate he made his way as fast as possible without looking frightened to the landing below. His "father" stood in front of him. Normally the father is to be the protector of the family. This means no evil can touch you as long as someone is there to protect you. What happens however when evil itself is in your very own home and is staring you in the eyes? You stare it straight back and hope against all hope that thats as far as it will go. Hoping as everyone pretty much knows never gets you very far. By hoping it won't rain it pretty much always does. By hoping that everything will go smoothly means that the chances are it might not and by hoping that your father will just scream at you senseless instead of raising a fist...well that is just hope and hope can fail the best of people at the worst of times. Naruto kept his face emotionenless, the only barrier he could push between himself and his father right now, and kept his arms straight at his sides. He was alert and prepared for any sign of attack. Sounds stupid I know but with some people trust is non-existant. "Downstairs" His father's voice was direct, almost like an order. An order which must be obeyed. Naruto calmly decended the stairs and walked into the middle of the living room. Standing among the remains of last nights dinner and endless amounts of dust and grime, Naruto stared off into the distance while his father took a stance in front of him.

Naruto's "father" had the eyes of a man you would never consider turning your back to. His eyes carried this wild rebelious gleam in them which was probably the most terrifying thing Naruto had ever layed eyes on. The mans hair was completely shaved off and was now just very bristly. He was slightly muscular in the shoulders and arms but he ahd let himself go in the stomache region where muscles were replaced by the amounts of beer he took to drinking each day. His arms were planted with tattoos of all different sorts. The most of which were tattoos of skulls and flaming swords. How this man in front of him could be his guardian he would never know but one thing was for sure, the whole father/guardian issue wasn't about to change anytime soon.

"Okay son. Here's the deal. You've fucked up big time! your grades have dropped below the god damn average! How stupid are you to realise that is not a good thing! Even the neighbours dog is smarter then you! You low life piece of shit! get off your ass. Get working and for god sake try to actually listen to what the teacher is trying to say. Don't make it up like you normally do. I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up as a worthless good for nothing who lives of his friends. You have better get smart real quick or I swear you'll be out on your ass! What have you got to say for yourself son?" Naruto gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. "I. AM. NOT. YOUR.SON. You slimy fat arsehole bastard!" Naruto gave his father the famous middle finger salute and turned to walk away. His father covered the space between them in a few long strides. Naruto felt his fathers hand grasp his shoulder as he was spun to face him. "You stupid brat!" Naruto watched as his father drew his hand back into a fist. He scrunched his eyes up as the impact came and allowed his body to land awkwardly on the musty carpet.

Staring into the distance at the particles of dust revolving slowly in front of a slit of sunlight by the curtains he thought back to his parents. The real ones.

* * *

_Two pale white coffins laying side by side. Inside lay the last remains of his parents. Charred black corpses with undestinguishable features. This must be possibly the only time that his parents had not argued. They had had arguments in the past and he was forced to live with his guardian/father until things cooled down. One week later they both divorced. The week after that his mother comitted suicide. She slit her wrists until the bedroom floor and her tears were both crimson. One hour after that his father, the real one ,found his mother. Alone and dead. He cried of grief for hours. An hour after no more tears could be shed, he sent Naruto to his guardians house. The next morning Naruto was woken by a loud banging to his front door. On opening it he discovered a police officer who had located Naruto's parents and had a report to tell him. The report stated that on going home his father had discovered his wifes body and assumed that she was still alive. He had bundled her into his car and drove off for the nearest hospital. It was then halfway on his journey that he discovered she was dead. He stopped the car and slit his own wrists. Then while the last peices of life ebbed away he held his wife and hugged her one last time before driving of the edge of the road and thus started the downward spiral to the jagged rocks below. A local man had discovered the flaming car and attempted to rescue those trapped within but already death had claimed it's victims._

_Naruto had not wept one tear at his parents funeral. It was as though it was impossible for him to feel sad for his parents. Even though they were related his whole life was so miserable already that he knew there was no way he could get any more sadder. Part of him was still angry at his parents for leaving him with this drunk bastard arsehole who couldn't count to two before beggining all over again. He also hated the fact that his parents were so weak and selfish that they had to kill themselves to ecscape their problems and by ecscaping their problems they left their only son, the only two people that had ever loved him with a drunken bastard for a man who had the nerve to assume that he was Naruto's father. One memory from the funeral had remained with him for many months and he had stored that memory in a secretive part of his mind. As he watched his parents coffins being lowered into the gorund his guardian stood behind him and wrapped an arm aorund him. Naruto kept his face forward. Eyes locked onto the two coffins as the crowd started to disperse. His guardian leant close to his ear and whispered "We deal with those we love by discarding them" Those nine words meant the world to him and still he knew his parents arn't discarded but loved. Even though they left him he still loved them for trying their best and surviving for as long as they did because at the end of the day they are only humans._

* * *

Naruto rubbed at his face and winced when he felt the bruising around his eye. _Thats gonna hurt like hell tomorrow and leave a very nasty mark_. His guardian had long ago retreated back out the front door. _Probably to another bar...or to a strip joint. Fucking pervert. _Naruto pushed himself up of the floor and dusted down his clothes. He made his way back up to his bedroom where he layed down in bed for the night. 

The next day Naruto woke up to the sound of birdsong. Brilliant sunshine filtered in through the light above his head and he lay for a second in the warmth of his blankets before rolling over to get ready for school. After getting dressed he caught the bus for school and took his usual seat at the back of the bus. Everyone didn't fail to notice the large blue bruise surrounding his right eye and neither did Sasuke when he got on the bus a few minutes later and annoyed Naruto with constant questions of what had happened. "I tripped. Thats all" Naruto had repeated himself for the third time. Sasuke's face filled with suspicion and he shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah whatever you say jackass. So you don't wanna seem like a wimp because you got your ass beat" Naruto glared at Sasuke and moved to the furthest edge of the seat away from him. Fuck you asshole! and no I didn't get my ass beat!" Sasuke stared at him for a few minutes longer. "Is your father hitting you?" His voice was full of concern and Naruto could see a worried look in his eyes. " Just leave it Sasuke. It dosn't concern you." Naruto stared away out the window while sasuke bit his lip and fidgeted in his seat.

They arrived at the school entracne a few minutes later. Sasuke pulled Naruto to one side and sat him down on a nearby bench. "Look Naruto. I don't care about deatils and crap like that but what i do care about is you. If your dad is hitting you or if oyu have problems then i want you to know that you can coem to me anytime, Day or Night and i will do my best to help you as much as i can. Do we have a deal?" Naruto nodded and sasuke grinned. "Okay then we better get to classes!" Sasuke got up out his chair and started to walk away. He paused when he noticed thta naruto wasn't following. "Erm..class?" Naruto shook his head and stared at sasuke. "You know...you remind me of a friend i used to have way back when i was just a little kid. I don't remember his name but he ahd really long hair and he was pale. Like you. He ahd the same eyes as you as well but he oculdn't be you. That guy i knew moved away and we lsot contact. I heard a rumor that he thre himself in fornt of a car. I don't know wheather to believe it or not. I eman it's jsut a rumour right?" Sasuke stared open mouthed at naruto. "Well Naruto...the thing is some people try to ecscape their problems by doing weird things. Like they may cut their hair becaus ethey want to change the wya they are. Too many bad memorys you know? Others take extreme methods liek the whole killing themselves thing. Your friend either took one or the other. Maybe he jsut cut his hair?" Sasuke smiled nervously at naruto and fingered his recently cut hair. "come on. We really are late for class"

* * *

**lemme know what you think. I would also appreciate if some of you could maybe post some possible ideas for this sotry so i could probably add that in and make it a bti more interesting. So if you ahve any ideas that you think i should use thne jsut post them in a review and i'll see abotu it. Until next tiem goodbye!**


	5. changes for better or for worse?

**Okay so I guess it's taken me an awful long while to write a new chapter. The reason is because i'm just way too preoccupied with stuff at the moment. I have to use the time I have wisely so I don't mess up with anything. So far what I have to do is make this shirt for a cosplay party at hyde park in a few weeks and I also need to finish up my cardcaptors sakura cosplay for Japanex. If anyone's going to it then please let me know! As well as this I have work experience for another week of working 9.00am to 5.30pm and when I get home i'm so tired all I do is sleep. As well as this I just got the kingdom hearts two game and i'm sooo addicted to it. So i'll just have to try and get on the comp as much as possible! but anywho I need to do some review answering! so here goes.**

**The Big M- le gaspeth! you really think this is super cool? that is so sweeet!!! and you, kind sir are super cool as well for reviewing! hugs ((if the whole hugging thing is creepy then let me know okay?))**

**xXKawaiiichanXx-It's kinda fun writing the chappys and reading all the reviews everyone puts and yeah it is pretty angst but i think angst storys kinda rock! Shall we be king and queen of angst? wait! everyone of my reviewers can choose to be a king or queen of angst!!! YEAH! YAY you like my story!! huggles hehe you'll find out all about Sasu's and Naru's pasts reeeal soon! but me don't want to say much now or i'll ruin the story. I shall explain the whole Naru name forgot thing probably over this and maybe the chapter after this one. I like your idea about Naruto being beaten up and Sasuke being prince charming and rescuing the damsel in distress! yeah!!! it sooo awesome I just have to use your idea!!! **

**LunaBasketcase- All I can say right now is WOW. You've been through so much and you don't deserve any of it. No one does. I really feel connected to you ,and your words have really made me think. If anything you've inspired me and I know you probably don't want my sympathy but thats all I have to offer except a few kind words. My tears fall as I read your review and though it's hard to say I have to admit I thought your review would be like most unhappy people's and I started to think that, until I read the last line however and that cheered me up. I hope you fought back and gave all those people what they deserved. No one needs to be treated like they're nothing. For everyone is important to at least someone in their lives and as long as someone loves you its possible to keep on living forever. You're truly a brave person and I admire you for that. I must admit you really are like me. My mother was in a car accident a few years ago and was in intensive care for six weeks. Six very painful weeks of my life. I tried to kill myself when i was about five I think. I turned on mankind for most of my life and ignored everyone keeping to myself and only to myself. I don't want you to become like me. I made too many mistakes and it's way too late to go back now. So do be careful what you do and keep living as happily as possible for happy ever afters do exist.**

**XxpwnagexX- I shall try to update as soon as possible only it can sometimes be difficult especially if I get like writers block or am really sleepy or just very lazy.**

**The Big M- omg!!! you reviewed again! I totally love you for that!!! yeah...a beta I really do need one but meh! i'm too lazy to do the grammar testing crap myself. Hehe would you be interested in beta testing me Mr Big M ? yeah hehe you probably won't...you might be there for years trying to make sense of the bizarre scribbles of a child with the mental capacity of a sponge or a squirrell...or maybe a very spongey squirrell?**

**Okay! onward ever striding onward! I bet ya can't guess where that lines from! hehe it's story time children so gather round to read an angst filled Naruto story! and who knows maybe Naruto might have a happy ending. Well...probably not if Sasukes involved...gah! damn emo kid! **

**Dsiclaimer!: i do not own Naruto, Sasuke, Masashi Kishimoto or Sasha for short. ((please don't tell him I said that...he'll beat the crap outta me!!!)) I do not own ramen or the dust under Naruto's bed...or his fathers beard...or Naruto's toe. And no! for the last time people I do not rape Naruto! he's twelve for gods sake!!! however...thats not saying I can't rape Sasuke...he's 13 right? heh thats one year old then blondie over there. Come along sweet young Sasuke! FUN AWAITS!!! MWAAAHAHAHHAHA!**

* * *

**Life is not easy when your name is Naruto**

**Chapter 5: Changes. For better...or for worse?**

_One hand grabbed the long dark locks while the other swifty tugged the long blade upwards. Goodbye old self. Hello bright new future. The fallen pieces flew swiftly to the shiney wooden floor as the owner of the pale hand released his grip on the cut off dark locks. My old life ends here. This is a turning point. The start of a change. For better...or for worse. The old me with a life full of hatred and anger. It also carrys those few happy memories. That boy... with the blonde hair. I dream each night that he is there alongside me and we are friends like old times. I never see his face, just his back and always those dreams are full of sadness and empty feelings when I wake up. Will we ever meet again? you really don't know what you've got until it's gone._

* * *

Naruto crept down onto his stomache and extended a hand under his bed. As well as bringing out dust and lots of fluff he also bought out a shall shoe box, a faded black in colour. _My memory box. Past, Present and future!_ His fingers fiddled with the rim of the lid as he carefully slipped it off. Inside it a pile of beautifuly conditioned photographs stared back. Each face bearing a happy smile and no one was alone. The happiness shared between friends and family. _So many pictures and so many memories but none are shared with me. No person is near me in any of these pictures, I remain alone. Thouggh my smile is still there...with no one to share it with, is it really a smile?_ Setting the pictures to one side he dug deeper into the box. His fingers wrapped around a small golden locket. Prising his finger into the side he opened it. A piece of his mothers hair lay behind a small piece of glass.In the other piece there was a picture. A close up of a woman with a smiling face. Her hair was long and blonde and she had a few freckled dotted across her rosy cheeks. _Mother. Long time no see._ He smiled lightly and moved on. "Where the hell is it? I'm sure it was here!" Naruto pulled more things out of the box and placed them on the floor beside himself. Finding nothing he tipped the box upside down and hit the back of it with his hand. "Oh no...i've lost it!" _The one photograph I have of one of my only happy memories and I have to lose it. I need to find out who that kid was! The dude with the long hair._ It's easy to remember some fuzzy memories that I tried with all my heart to forget, but remembering them means remembering all my worst memories as well. Thats a sacrifice I have to make. Even if it means that the boys name is among those bad memories. 

A few hours later and Naruto was already heading up the steps to school. He saw Sasuke some way ahead of him leaning against the wall near the door and looking cool as always. People were walking by him and calling things and waving. _They never did that with me! What is it that sasuke has but I don't? drop dead good lucks? hair that looks like it's been cut badly? or pale skin. Maybe it's the whole "feel sorry for me because i'm emo" thing. Does this mean he really wants to be my friend? he can have anyone he wants. Why pick me?_ Sasuke caught Naruto's eye and made his way over. "Yo...we meet again blondie" He received a full on glare. "Hey whats with the evil look? you're not gonna gonna go meanie on me now are you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Did you just say meanie? the fuck?" Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "You will never understand young one" Naruto side stepped Sasuke and continued walking. Sasuke came out of his frozen in deep thought mode and ran after Naruto. "erm..why are you walking from me? Did I do something wrong...again?" Naruto groaned. "We're late for class dumb ass!" He received an "who cares!" look and shrugged shoulders. "So anywho Naruto! it's about time me and you had a sleep over!" Naruto's eyes went wide. "Okay. you're gay. Rape. NO!" He started to speed walk but a perplexed Sasuke grabbed his arm and spun him around. "I'm not gay. Why would I rape you? just because you have a nice ass does not mean I want it." Naruto's eyes went even wider. They narrowed again when Sasuke started laughing. "Got ya! anyway sleepover! we can't do it at mine because well...my brothers a fag and he'll just get in the way. So shall we say yours? i'll meet you outside the school at ...well... when it ends of course!" Sasuke had strolled off before Naruto could protest. "Asshole..." _just invite yourself along why don't you? and why make such a big deal about it? he does realise just about everything he said then was suggestive and oh so wrong._

Naruto finished grabbing everything out of his locker and made his way towards the exit. As we was about to leave he caught sight of Sasuke lounging on the steps. He was taking up just about all the room and his arms and legs were all over the place. _Okay...main exit is a definate no. How about taking the back route? _Naruto turned around and doubled back he got half way down the corridoor when he was knocked to the floor. The air left his lungs on impact and he clutched at his shoulder. "Eh? what the hell?!" The weight on his back shifted slightly as a head came to rest in the crook of his neck. "Not so fast! you tried to ecscape...naughty boy Naruto! naughty boy" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sasuke get the hell of me! if anyone finds me like this they'll think it's very homoerotic so either beat the shit out of me or get of me!" Sasuke rolled of naruto's back onto all fours. He got to his feet and dusted himself down. "Come on Naruto! our sleepover awaits" Naruto groaned and was lead back down the steps on the way to his house. "Erm sasuke? my house is very...very messy. I thought I would just let you know because I don't clean up and my old mans never in" Sasuke nodded. "As long as you don't have any porn mags laying all over the place I really don't care.." Naruto grimaced. "you have a very dirty mind. Do you know that? so...what do you do at a sleepover?" Sasuke smirked. "I know my mind is fucked up. Blame my brother for that. As I said he's a fag called Itachi. I hope you don't meet him. As for the whole sleepover business. You mainly sit around watching late night porn movies and eat popcorn" Naruto turned to face him. "Somehow Sasuke I find that very hard to believe. You have a seriously weird obsession there. I bet you havn't seen one porn movie in your entire life" Sasuke shrugged. "Ah touch'e neither have you! and yeah I guess I havn't watched any...we could always act one out if you want...?" Sasuke wriggled his eyebrows and pumped his arms back and forth while pushing his hips forward into what I believe is called a pelvic thrust. Naruto looked away and closed his eyes as he sighed. "You enjoy being preverted don't you?" Sasuke grinned. "That I do blondie. That I do. Soooo your house, where is it?" Naruto pointed to the house with the beautiful front garden and Sasuke's eyes opened wide. "Seriously? dude you have a nice garden!" Naruto smiled. "Thanks"

They both headed for the front door. Sasuke's eyes were still glued to the beautiful towering plants growing in the garden. "Erm yeah. As I said before my house is very messy. I hardly use any of the rooms except my bedroom and the bathroom so yeah it's messy" Sasukes eyes skimmed aorund the room in front of him and he sighed. "Okay! well if thats the case then I guess we better get started in cleaning it up before we party!" Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Party? I don't think i'm allowed to have that many people over" Sasuke groaned and rubbed his face. "No you idiot! not that sort of party. Party can also mean fun. So...we are going to have fun" Naruto glared at him. "Screw you asshole!" Sasuke shrugged and continued. "Anyway. If you take the right side of this room and i'll take the left. We'll meet back in the middle when we're done okay? Then we'll do the kitchen and finally the bathroom. Now go get working! slave..." Naruto walked over to his side of the room and Sasuke to his. "Okay! begin now Naruto!"

Three hours later and both Naruto and Sasuke lay panting and sweating on the leather sofa. The living room itself looked a whole lot better. The floor was spotlessly clean, having been hoovered by sasuke and now a ruby red carpet comforted their aching feet. Naruto had unearthead a large standing mirror form underneath a white sheet upstairs in the attic, having made a side trip up there. The mirror stood in a corner of the room reflecting both boys. The windows an curtains were spread wide open allowing a billowing wind to entwine itself with the curtains and allow the old musty stench to leave the room.

"Your old man will be happy we cleaned his house" Naruto stared away. "Yeah...probably" Sasuke picked up on his friends immediate sadness. "You're possitive you're not hiding anything from me? we are friends after all, telling each other our problems is what friends do" Naruto nodded. "I know. Sometimes however the pain itself is too much for words alone" Sasuke remained silent whilst he figured out the true meaning of the words. "Naruto. I'll aks you this only once more for now. Does your father ever hit you or say nasty things?" Naruto looked away. "We really should head to bed Sasuke. I'm tired and we could go exploring tomorrow" Sasuke stared after his friend as Naruto got up and made his way silently to the bedroom. "Boy he's not as open as I thought. People do have secrets they'd rather not tell. Pasts that are dark. Futures that could be even darker"

* * *

Sasuke woke to a weight pressing against his stomache. "What the-" He looked across the bed to find Naruto had managed to tangle himself with the blankets and his feet were half sprawled across Sasuke. "Idiot. Get the hell off me!" Sasuke kicked out at Naruto and slipped backwards off the bed. A timid cute face peered over the edge of the bed. "Oh Sasuke. It's just you. Why are you on the floor? Did you sleep there last night?" Sasuke rolled over and pushed himself up of the floor. "You made me fall of the bed!" Naruto shrugged and pulled the blankets around himself again. "Come on Sasuke get back into bed" Sasuke climbed back into the bed reluctantly. He was about to make a grab for the blankets when Naruto scooted over to the furthest edge of the bed and wrapped himself in them even more. "Dumb ass give me some blankets!" Sasuke snatched a corner of a blanket from Naruto and attempted to pull it away from him. Naruto grabbed it and pulled back. A full scale blanket war broke out with Sasuke pulling it to his side and Naruto rolling himself up in it. Eventually Sasuke started to kick Naruto and Naruto returned fire. "Asshole just give me some of the blanket!" Naruto snuggled into the blankets even further. "Nu-uh!" Sasuke kicked out and hit Naruto's thigh, he received a kick to the stomache and moved backwards. "Okay this means war!" Naruto had rolled over and caught Sasuke off guard he released one of his legs and aimed a kick from the ball of his foot at Sasukes butt. The moment he was aout to strike, Sasuke rolled over to face him. The resulting groan made Naruto shudder and hide. "Shit.." Naruto clutched the blankets around himself tightly and tried to hide from the pissed off Uchiha. He could hear Sasuke groaning as he clutched at his groin in pain. "Erm...Sasuke? you're not hurt...are you?" The Uchiha grumbled a string of offensive words at Naruto before stringing a sentence together. "Of course i'm hurt! you kicked me in the balls!" Naruto rubbed his eyes. "Ooh i'm sorry Sasuke...but you did get in the way" Sasuke snapped his head back to face Naruto "I got in the way?! where the hell do you expect me to go?! run two thousands miles away from here dig a hole under ground and live as a rabbit just so I won't get in your way?!!" Naruto shrugged. "You can try" Sasuke shot out the bed and marched off. "Screw you Naruto! I'm leaving!" Sasuke had his hand on the doorknob when he felt a heavy weight press onto his back. "Naruto?" The blondes hands were wrapped tightly around his waist and his head was snuggled into Sasukes neck. "Please don't leave. Don't...leave...me" Sasuke smiled and let his hand fall. "I won't Naruto I promise". The blonde released his grip and tugged open the door. "Come on Sasuke!! breakfast" Sasuke smiled to himself as he stared at the retreating blondes back. _I guess he's changing. I hope thats a good thing. Seeing a smile on the once empty face can change everything about everyone._

Sasuke entered the room to be greeted by a frowning blonde. "Okay...whats wrong now?" The blonde pulled from behind his back an empty carton of milk. "We're outta milk" Sasuke sigheed. "Okay give me the money and i'll go get us some yeah?" The blonde nodded and handed over the money, Sasuke pocketed it and made his way over to the front door. "The shops just around the corner right? I probably won't be long soo why don't you set out everything for breakfast?" Naruto nodded "the shops probably a 5 minute walk you should be back in time" He watched Sasuke leave for the shop and started setting things up for breakfast. With that sorted he made his way into the living room where he leaned back on the chair and closed his eyes. Naruto sprang up a few seconds later to the sound of a door slamming shut. "Hey Sasuke! what took you so long?" He heard the heavy pounding of feet as they negotiated the hallway. Naruto turned around and grinned "hey Sasu-"

Naruto was knocked off his feet by a fist flying into his right eye. His hand gingerly felt the fresh bruising. A sharp pain reached his side as a big black boot smashed into his ribs. Naruto choked for air as that same boot slammed down onto his chest repeatedly. He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his forearms while he gagged and attempted to empty his already empty stomache. Bile rose from his throat and splashed down onto the recently clean red carpet in front of him. Naruto rubbed at his mouth with the back of his hand and attempted to sit up. He winced at the sharp pain in his side and pushed himself to his feet. Naruto came face to face with the man in front of him "didn't I specifically say no sleepovers? you worthles spiece of shit! you disobeyed your fathers orders! You deserve all the punishment you're getting!" Naruto lowered his head and braced himself. His eyes caught the flick of a belt beign pulled from his guardians trousers. " You stupid retard. You take your punishment like a man" His father curled the belt aorund his hand and Naruto caught the fresh smell of alcohol as the man before him coughed. The flecks of spit landed on Naruto's face as he watched on. The buckles glinted in the sunlight and flashed as it rose up and came back down onto Naruto's body. He screamed as it not only whipped him but the metal spike on the buckle dug into his flesh and then ripped back out. His father repeated the brutality on him and then retrieved the buckle of the belt. He slipped it over naruto's head and pulled. Naruto's mouth opened in a silent scream and tears slid down his broken face. His hands groped upwards for the belt and he attempted to slide it off his head. His father pulled it forwards and rose his foot to naruto's face. He pulled back and slammed it into his head. Naruto felt a warm flood of blood grace his face followed shortly by a sharp pain of a broken nose. He stumbled backwards and tried to grab somehting to break his fall, his arms flailed in the air pointlessly and he came crashing back down onto the shimmering mirror. Pricklets of sharp glass stuck into his back and his head shot backwards slamming into the remaining pieces of glass. His guardian glared down at him and spat on his broken body. "You scum. I went easy on you this time...if you don't follow my rules you get the consequences. Tell your little fag of a friend to fuck off if he wants to stay in one piece" His guardian marched off and Naruto stared of into the distance. "Sas...uke" A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and tugged him upwards. His head flopped backwards and he cuaght sight of a pair of angry dark eyes before the dizzying swirl took over and he slumped uselessly into the arms of his rescuer.

* * *

**Erm ... okay well I really wasn't expecting that. I think I kinda got Naruto beat up just a lil bit too much there...soo erm yeah but you want it to be believable right? so erm review! and this story would of course be dedicated to all my reviewers and of course xXKawaiiichanXx for her great story idea and lunabasket for putting me in the mood for this story . SO yay!! again same rules apply read, review and enjoy .**


	6. A saviour and a friend

Okay I know its been years since I last updated my fanfic site. In all honesty..it's been an incredibly busy time for me. If you want to know a bit about the Author of these then just ask me :D For starters i'm a girl, my name's Sarah, I live in the United Kingdom and i'm currently 18 but turn 19 in a year :) I know its been long...but I was browsing through my hotmail account and I stumbled upon all these emails from fans of mine who liked the things I wrote and it got me thinking that maybe it was time to pick up where I left off all those years ago. Put out some more chapters to my stories. I love writing and I think its about time I realised just how much it means to me again :) So here goes nothing!

* * *

Life Isn't easy when your name is Naruto

Chapter:6- A saviour and a friend.

Naruto's eyes opened and closed several times as he took in his surroundings. Everything was blurred and the room was spinning. He was in a room which seemed unfamiliar, it was bright and airy with light blue walls and dark blue curtains, blown open by the soft breeze rolling through the window.

"Am I in heaven?" he mumbled to himself. A chuckle to the right of him answered his question.

" Not heaven. I know i'm godly, but any more of this and my head will be too big to pick up off the ground!"

Naruto tried to push himself up from the soft matress but a hand pressed against his chest and held him down.

" It's not wise to do that you know? not after what happened. You're in no fit state to be going anywhere"

Naruto heard footsteps retreat and rolled over to see the fuzzy outline of a person standing by the door.

"Sasuke? is that you? where am i?"

Sasuke stepped forward out of the shadow. His face was swollen, his bottom lip split in two with a small droplet of blood oozing down over his chin. He had bruises covering his forehead and Naruto could make out red bruising and welts around his neck. He couldn't help but gasp at the sight of his friend in such a state.

"Sasuke...what the..what happened? who did that to you?"

Sasuke grinned which made his lip split open a little more and more blood oozed out

" Don't worry about me naruto! worry about yourself. I take it you've not looked in a mirror yet?"

Naruto rolled over and tugged the blankets off himself, he stumbled forward and his arms fell around Sasuke's shoulders as he droped to his knees dragging the boy to the ground with him.

"Sasuke i'm so sorry. I-I didn't think he'd be that bad...I thought...he did this to you didn't he? It's all my fault, I never should have let you in. I should have made you leave! Then...then...you would- you'd be better! you'd not be burdened by my troubles"

Naruto dropped backwards and curled his hands up to cover his face as he sobbed on the floor. Sasuke leant forwards and wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him towards his chest. He brought his hand up to rub the top of narutos back and his fingers ran through the bottom of the boys blonde hair.

" You shouldn't cry. You'll mess up that pretty face of yours. Come on. Get back in the bed and i'll go fix us something to eat. You need to rest"

Sasuke helped Naruto to his feet and lifted the boy back into the bed. He pulled the covers up to Narutos chin and smiled at the boy. His fingers reached out to brush the blonde hair away from the boys forehead and he turned on his heel and left the room.

Naruto smiled to himself and stared longingly after sasuke as he left the room. _He's the greatest friend i've ever had. He stood up to the one man i've ever been afraid of. He must have saved me..things could have been so much worse. I'm so happy I met you Sasuke._ Naruto rubbed at his eyes as tears began to form when he realised that his friend had risked his life. Anything could have hapened in that house, his father was known to do stupid, reckless things. Naruto's mind fled back to that night when the police had turned up on his doorstep.

* * *

_Walking down the hallway in his house he watched in the shadows as his father pushed past him to get to the door. He'd yanked it opened and stood glaring at the two officers on the doorstep._

_ " yeah? what do you want ?" he'd growled at them, his eyes flickering from one officer to the next._

_ "Sir we regret to inform you that we suspect that your wife may have died. She appears to have passed away as the result of a hit and run driver on a main road just outside of town. We're really sorry to have to break this to you. You understand of course that we require you to come with us to the mortuary and cofirm the body is hers before anything is entirely confirmed. so if you'll just come with us and we'll take you there." _

_The police officers stood expectantly on the doorstep waiting for his father to make a response. Naruto expected tears, he expected his father to crumble to the floor in pain at losing the woman he was supposed to love for eternity. He couldn't understand why his father just stood there when he felt himself breaking to pieces on the inside. His mother. the woman who had kissed him goodnight, who had tucked him in at nights, patched up his knees when he fell over and told him that everything would be all right as he lay cowering under his bed while his mother left the room to be brutally beaten by her husband. The woman who made every night seem perfect while his father stumbled around drunkenly, swearing at her and pushing her around, ripping her clothes off and laying into her with his belt. She never seemed to mind, she gritted her teeth and smiled through it like she deserved everything she got. He remembered once when she'd told him that everything she did, she did for him. He watched as his father told the police he'd go and grab a coat, he slammed the door in their face while he stumbled off to find a jacket to put on. Naruto heard him mumble something under his breath as he walked away from the door. _

_He turned to naruto and said " your whore of a mother deserves everything she got for leaving us for so long. Stupid bitch. She should never had tried to run from me. Let this be a lesson to you. If you ever and i repeat ever do anything to run from me ,i'll personally make sure you get what she got"_

_ He turned to leave and just as his hand was on the door he said "She tried to run. I ploughed her down. You can't escape me. I won't let you. you're mind forever" _

_His fathers hand closed around the door handle, he opened it swiftly and left Naruto standing in the hallway, horror filling his face and tears running down his cheeks._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke pushed open the door to the bedroom with his foot, a plate of bacon and eggs in each hand. He placed the food down on a desk and walked over to the bed where Naruto lay, his mouth slightly open and his eyes closed in sleep. Sasuke walked around to the side of the double bed and climbed in under the blankets so he was next to Naruto. He wrapped his arms around the boys waist and pulled himself closer, his head snuggling into Narutos chest and his body pushed right up against the blonde boys. He felt his eyes grows heavy and was close to falling asleep when he noticed the boy next to him had moved slightly and now appeared to be awake.

Naruto had a puzzled expression on his face as he stared at Sasuke curled up next to him. _This is weird..Sasuke never does anything like this. He's usually so mature and cool. Why's he hugging me?_ he heard Sasuke mumble in his half asleep state

" Why're you staring at me?" Naruto tried to untangle himself from the boy but Sasuke just pulled him closer.

"Why're you hugging me Sasuke?...you brought food. You should eat it or it'll get cold!"

Naruto moved to the edge of the bed and awkwardly tried to step away from Sasuke who was still clinging to his waist. He pulled the hands from around his waist and marched over to the desk. With a plate of food in his hand Naruto proceeded to eat his way through it, avoiding looking at Sasuke with his eyes focussed on the food until every last piece was gone. A low snoring made him look up to see that sasuke had fallen asleep sprawled across the bed.

Naruto stood up with the empty plate and walked out the bedroom door in search of the kitchen and a possible bathroom. When he left the room he found himself in a large living space with a kitchen leading off through a door at the far end. To the right hand side was a staircase leading up to the top floor and as he looked along the wall to his side he found a door which he gingerly pushed open with his spare hand. Having found the bathroom he relieved himself and started towards the kitchen. He was halfway across the living room when he heard a key turning in the lock of the front door. Naruto dropped the bowl he was holding and sprinted back to the bedroom.

"Sasuke! God Sasuke! He's found me I know he has! He's out there, trying to get in. We have to go now! we need to go before he comes in here and kills us!"

Sasuke opened one eyes and stared at naruto "what are you talking bout?" he mumbled into the pillow.

Naruto had his arms out to the sides and he had his back pressed aginst the door listening to the sounds out in the living room. His eyes were wide and darting around the room to check he had a clear escape root. "Sasuke get your ass out the bed! we need to go! I heard someone out there...it could be him. He said he wouldn't let me leave.. I know he's come here to get me!"

Sasuke jumped up from the bed and pushed Naruto aside. He strode out the door and closed it behind him while Naruto moved to the open window, his hands resting on the window ledge, ready to jump if he needed to. He was listening, his ears strained for the sounds of a fight. _But then what?...if he kills Sasuke..what'll I do? i'll be known as a coward. He came after me, he saved me..why am I being such a coward? _

A scream pierced through Narutos thoughts and he found himself running across the bedroom and flinging open the door.

"Sasuke? what is it? SASUKE!" he stopped in his tracks at the site in front of him. Sasuke was in the arms of another man and they were..hugging?

Sasuke turned around from the embrace and saw Naruto standing in the living room in the blue silk pyjamas he'd put him in.

"Naruto..did you like the breakfast?" Sasuke caught naruto staring at the guy behind him

" oOh this is my Itachi. My brother. Remember the guy I was telling you about? He doesn't come by here much anymore, he's just too damn busy!"

Sasuke stepped away from Itachi and walked towards Naruto and Itachi followed.

"Come on naruto, lets get you back to bed. You shouldn't be up and about too much"

Sasuke walked off towards the bedroom door and Naruto started to follow when Itachi grabbed hold of the boys wrists from behind. He pushed himself agaisnt Narutos back, his mouth inches from the boys ear.

" Don't you look nice my little scared rabbit. You've got nothing to be afraid of, you can trust me. I won't hurt you" His voice was low, like a whisper but the words made naruto's skin crawl.

Itachi let go of naruto and walked past him to go up the stairs, he turned to see that Sasuke had vanished back into the bedroom.

"You look just like you father Naruto. It's a shame you're nothing like him! He's a VERY good friend of mine" He bared his teeth at Naruto and started laughing as he walked off up the stairs.

Naruto remained standing in the living room trying to figure out the meaning of what Itachi had just said. _If this guy knows my father...then he might know i'm missing. He could be just like my father. I have to get out of here! It's not safe anywhere anymore. Not with my fathers minions scattered about._ Naruto ran into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him, he slid the lock into place and walked over to the window to make sure it was shut.

"Sasuke. We need to get out of here. It's not safe!"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and nodded his head

" You're right. We can't do anything right now though. Not with you the way you are. We'll sleep here tonight and tomorrow we'll start out for somewhere new. Start a new life for ourselves you know? Until then you have to stay here and get better. Don't worry Naruto. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise"

* * *

You know many times while writing this, I turned my laptop off to go to sleep and found I couldn't sleep with the chapter unfinished. So I found myself dragging myself back to the laptop to keep working. While I worked on this story, I was extremely tired after having not slept the night beforehand and powering on the need to make another chapter! So forgive me for spelling mistakes and errors. But there you go :) review, add it to your favourties and what not. I'll try to keep on updating from now on!


End file.
